


Since When?

by lumica



Category: Cheese in the Trap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumica/pseuds/lumica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Jung questioned himself about his feelings, while Hong Sul questioned herself about him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've already posted at fanfiction.net, and I just thought I'd share the love of CitT here too! Happy reading :D

_...Since when?_

That's what he always asked himself. ' _Since when, did I fall in love?'_ It was something he could never answer. ' _Since when did I fall in love with her?'_  He would ask himself again and again whenever he looked at her. Sometimes he would even chuckle by himself while looking at her, it's a scary hobby. But darn, just  _why_  does she looks so cute to him?

_...Since when?_

She always wondered. ' _Since when, did he change?'_  It was a mystery to her. ' _Since when did he changed his opinions towards her?'_  She would wonder from time to time whenever she stared at him. Sometimes she would unconsciously frown while staring at him, it's becoming a habit. But damn, just  _why_  was his character so hard to understand?

They weren't total opposites, but their mind and world revolved differently. Him an heir of fortune, her a common commoner. Just like another cliche story, right? But somehow her sharp instincts and wise if not too paranoid thinking charmed him but at the same time, annoyed him to no end. While what she thinks shows up easily on her face, her actions said nothing. It mystified him.

They were total opposites, it's a statement. Him the popular prince of prince, her a timid school ghost. If this was a cliche story, she would be the Cinderella sooner or later. But his mysterious attitude and enigmatic words scared her and at the same time, troubling her very much. If she were to describe him, he was as sneaky as a nine-tailed-fox. It only bring chaos to her world.

His simple wish was just to be with her, to be beside her. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor, her prince on a white horse, her hero. He wanted to be the one to protect her. He felt that the first time he saw her almost cry. The second time just heighten his resolve. The third time, he was perfectly  _sure._  She was the only one who would be able to move his dark heart. The  _only_  person able to capture  _him._  To him, she was his  _sanctuary._

Her only wish was just to stay out from his way; meaning that she  _doesn't_  want to have anything to do with  _him._  But what kind of curse had befallen on her? It was almost psychic, the way fate did it. He would be there whenever she wanted to be alone the most. The first time, he dragged her to a cafe. The second time, he helped with her studies. The third? _He's_  the trigger! Just  _what_  is it with him? She already said she wasn't  _crying!_

_"I love you,"_  he said as he held her snugly in his arms. She smelled of shampoo.  _Nice._  When she didn't answer, he continued, "I really, _really_  love you. I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you. I want to be by your side always." Still, she kept silent.  _"Will you marry me?"_  He proposed. She immediately freed herself from him. She was glowering at him.

_"I hate you!"_  She shouted angrily. She could still smell his nice perfume.  _Bad._  He was staring at her, dumbstruck. "I really,  _really_  hate you! You won't leave me alone. You won't even let me sleep peacefully without thinking about you. I don't need you!" He was stunned. "What kind of wifely figure do you even  _see_  in me?!" She asked. Then he started to laugh.

"The cute but serious wife, with a penchant to rebel against her superior when needed," He laughed again while slowly pulling her towards himself. "Not to mention  _very_  awkward and clumsy, too," He smiled, then he held her in his arms again. She felt her face redden from embarrassment. He was such a  _lady-killer._  She hugged him back, burying herself in his steady arms. He was so surprised he blushed. It was the _first_  time she expressed her feelings so openly.

"...So, does this mean you say  _'yes'_?" She could feel him smiling happily even without having to see it.  _Darn it_ , was he enjoying himself, teasing her like this? He was such a sneaky fox. Clenching her teeth, she looked up, pulled him close to her and...  _"...Idiot,"_  they kissed. What she saw after the kiss was a furious red,  _redder_ than tomato. Now she wanted to be the one who was laughing. She never saw him losing his composure so much as to  _blush_  like a school girl!

_"...Sneaky fox,"_  he murmured. She was the cunning one here! Taking advantage of him, making him feeling embarrassed...  _Fine!_  "Just once isn't enough," ...If you want to play flirting, _let's do it!_  He cupped her face and smiled sneakily. "How about another go?" He purred. Sure enough, she quickly tried to escape from his clutches. He chuckled. Such an awkward and clumsy girl.  _Seriously,_  since when did she became the queen of his heart?

*~* End *~*


End file.
